


Warnings

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Doesn't look like your usual."
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'addict'

"What are you so wrapped up in, Fullmetal?" Roy questioned as he reached to tip up Ed's book. "Doesn't look like your usual."

"It isn't," Ed replied. "It's a case study from about twenty years ago, about an alchemist who got addicted to alchemy."

Roy eyed him.

"I think we all get a little addicted," Ed continued with a shrug. "At first, I mean."

Looking at the cover, Roy was suddenly sure he knew all about the incidents, and alchemist, that had captured Ed's attention.

Good-- It was as good a reminder as any...

That they would all eventually forget.


End file.
